A Hero
by Asada-shino808
Summary: "I'm your mother! I love you". Those words echo in my head. But the one night I let it get to me... Disclaimer: I don't own anything


**Hey guys I've been watching Mighty Med,Lab Rats and Lab Rats Elite Force (Which by the way is COMMING BACK FINALLY!) So I decided to write a fanfic. I'll let you guys figure out the POV**

 _"Oliver you know I don't belong in prison with those thugs" My mother called as she was getting taken away_

 _"I'm your mother! I love you" I tensed up at this knowing that that was a lie. I shared a look with Kaz who looked at me with concern_

 _"We need to stop her!" Skyler said which snapped me out of my daze._

 _"Don't, let me" I found myself saying stopping Skyler from hurting my mom_

 _Soon she touched the Arcturion and I found myself screaming_

 _"NO MOM!" I yelled as everything around me flashed black and white_

* * *

"MOM!" I screamed as I shot up in bed panicking.

I suddenly saw Kaz at my side and noticed that nobody else was awoken by my scream.

I suddenly found Kaz guiding me to the living room telling me things I couldn't understand right now and I suddenly found myself sitting on the couch.

"Common buddy your not there. Your here with us" Kaz said as he handed my a mug of hot water.

I heard Kaz tell me to calm down and to follow his breathing and soon I calmed down and leaned my head on Kaz's shoulder in exhaustion.

"You good now?" Katz asked me

"Y-yeah" I stuttered "Just tired"

"Well we can stay here for as long as you want" Kaz said.

Suddenly we both heard footprints and saw the whole elite team was downstairs.

"What's up?" Bree asked as they walked up to us and joined us on the couch.

"It's nothing" I said

"He had a disturbing dream" Kaz said

"Was it about your mom and the.. you know" Skyler said

"Sort of" I answered as Bree and chase looked a bit confused at that.

I had explained about my mom and to them and they cared about me but I've never told anybody about what she did to me.

"Do you want to tell them? It's been a while but you don't have to start now if you not ready" Kaz asked me making the rest of our team confused.

"My mom... abused me as a kid. She hurt me,beats me and told me exactly how much pain I caused her everyday." I blurted out crying as everyone's faces looked shocked.

"She told me they would hurt me.. But she hurt me herself" I continued

"Then Oliver at the wedding why did she say she loved you?" Skyler asked making Kaz growl a bit.

"I don't know. But it might of had to do with something that happened during the time we worked at Mighty Med. She stopped hurting me verbally and she only slap me when I forgot something. Maybe it's because she was too busy being a villain more" I explained as I continued crying.

Soon my nose got too clogged up and I started breathing through my mouth but that made me start to cough.

As I was coughing I felt someone lifting my cup to my mouth and I let the warm liquid flow through my throat clearing it

"Let me refill your cup again" Kaz said as I shook my head and just but a whole bunch of ice cubes in my cups and Kaz got the hint and melted the ice so I got hot water again.

"Keep it close to your nose. It should help clear it up" Kaz continued as he got a blanket from who knows where and put it around both of us as I calmed down and leaned my head on Kaz's shoulder again

"You gonna fall asleep again bud?" Kaz asked

"Mmmmm" I mumbled as my eyes started to droop and soon, I fell asleep.

'He tricked me! that first glass of "water" was warm milk!' I though as I succumbed to the darkness awaiting me.

* * *

When I woke up again I found that I was sharing the couch with Kaz both of us lying down while Chase and Bree shared the chair and Skyler was asleep on the other chair.

I quickly went to get ready for the day, drank some water and ate an apple then went down to start training

After a bit of training I got really hungry but shrugged it off and kept working to get better.

'I'm weak right now, I have to get better for everyone's sake' I thought.

Soon I heard the doors to the hyper lift open and found Kaz handing me a plate of eggs,rice and spam.

'This turned into a battle of eyes now' it thought as I met Kaz's gaze

I soon lost and everything around me got dizzy and I blacked out for a few seconds and fell onto one knee.

"Oliver!" Kaz yelled as he rushed to me.

"I'm good give me a minute" I said as we both sat down on the ground for a few more seconds till I was okay.

"Eat" Kaz said as he handed me the food he brought down and kept watching me until I ate it all.

"What were you thinking! Last time this happened your mother starved you in middle school!" Katz exclaimed making us flinch a bit.

"I'm sorry. But I feel like everyone is counting on me. I'm holding everyone back... Being a burden again" I said

"YOUR NOT A BURDEN! How many times do I have to tell you that until you get it right!" Kaz exclaimed looking at me.

"Then promise me. Don't leave me when this is all over help me in life, I can't do anything" I said during my head in his chest

"I'm always with you Ollie. Always" He said as I cried.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

I was on the porch thinking about what my mother said

 _"I'm your mother! I love you"_

Those words wouldn't leave me alone

I would't wish any of this on anyone. This could of been meant to be.

"My mom a Villain, but whose my hero?" I wondered out loud

"It's you" A voice said from behind me

"Kaz!" I said in surprise as he stood next to me as he looked at the city below

"Hey" He greeted

"Well then If I'm the hero, are you my physic?" I asked

He laughed and looked at me "As long as you don't use me as a slave like Tecton" Kaz said as we both shared a laugh

"Thanks for everything Kaz"

"Anytime Oliver. Our dreams are coming true aren't they"

"I guess we aren't Normo's now"

"That's a fact now"

'" _I love you" One day, maybe I might hear that out of my mother's mouth. But for now, Kaz's brotherly ones are the best' I though as I looked out in the wind_

* * *

 **This is a friendship thing! Don't get any ideas! Ive had this on my mind now and really like the Kaz and Oliver friendship things out there. I'll update Birth By Digi soon!**

 **If you can't tell it's in Oliver's POV.**

 **Asada out!**


End file.
